The Nobody and The Puppet
by Xlatem Sumato
Summary: Xion, a puppet to the Organization and Riku a Nobody to the world. What happens when they become a part of each others,changing their demeanor and bringing about feelings they both never knew they would feel. Everything may go well, but the Organization is a problem in their formula for love.


The Nobody and The Puppet

By: Xlatem Sumato

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all rights belong to Square Enix and Disney. This story is purely for the enjoyment of others whom are also fans of Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: I'd love any form of feedback from any fans or just another reader who's also a big fan of Kingdom Hearts. It'll help me to know where you guys want the story to go and if you're enjoying my style of writing. Thank you. ~Xlatem.

Chapter 1: Love Is A Sham, Or Is It?

Xion finally had been able to summon her Keyblade all thanks to Roxas and his encouragement. She was happy she could finally fulfill her day to day tasks of taking out the Heartless and helping to further the goal of what Xemnas called Kingdom Hearts. The question had crossed Xion's mind though, why did Organization XIII want, or rather need Kingdom Hearts? She had talked with Roxas and Axel atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, a celebration in light of her being able to summon her Keyblade again. Axel would play it off; he honestly didn't think he did anything to help, even though it was his idea for Roxas and Xion to work together on missions so that way Saïx wouldn't find out. All and all Axel laughed and told her to buy him a Sea Salt ice cream and they'll call it even. All three of them sat out looking into the open, watching the beautiful crimson sunset the sky had been kissed with. Xion turned her head when she heard Roxas talk, hearing him say he hoped things would stay like this forever, the three of them eating ice cream and sitting here. Xion hoped for the same.

Later that night Xion prepared for bed, lying down and shutting her blue hues behind eye petals and drifting off into sleep. The next morning Xion got up bright and early to complete her mission so later she would be free to hang with Roxas and Axel. She spoke with Saïx in the grey area to accept her mission. "Xion, today you will go to Beast's Castle and defeat the Heartless, understood?" He said in a monotone voice, one that he always used when speaking to her especially. Xion gave a timid nod with her head and walked off, preparing to open a dark corridor to Beast's Castle. She smiled at the thought, after all that's where she had fought with Roxas on previous missions, remembering when he had given her his Keyblade and instead used a stick to fight off the Heartless. With a single wave of her hand a dark force rose from the ground, splitting apart into an oval-like shape, wide and tall enough for Xion to walk through it.

As Xion arrived to the vicinity of the castle she spotted a figure wearing the same coat she wore, the one of Organization XIII. Xion quickly pulled up her hood, all her features now hidden, just as she always had from anyone other than Roxas or Axel, those who she trusted. When Roxas and Xion had gone to Beast's Castle the first time to take out the Bully Dog Heartless Roxas told her that stealth was crucial, not to be spotted by any bystanders, to basically not interact with anyone or thing that had nothing to do with the mission. Xion silently walked, making sure that she was not heard. It baffled her though, who was that person and why were they wearing the coat. Was it one of her comrades? She would feel it though, she would know if it was one of the members of the Organization. Suddenly without Xion having to make a sound the tall figure's body turned around and faced her. Delicate feet began to move back, one step at a time as the mysterious person started to walk forward in her direction. Her blue optics stared from behind her own hood, a glance exchanged also from the stranger behind his own hood. Xion couldn't help but tremble where she stood, still taking small paces backwards. Instantly now the stranger raised his right arm up, letting a dark aura envelope around his hand until what looked to be some sort of Keyblade emerged. From what Xion could spot it had looked like a bat wing with an angel's wing at the top. The figure had his left hand extended out, letting his palm face upward while his right hand holding the blade was above it by a few inches. When Xion moved one more step back it began to run towards her.

Xion summoned her Keyblade quickly and blocked as a sudden slam of the other's Keyblade made contact with hers. As both metals clashed and rang about where they were, the foe's hood of the cloak fell and it revealed a face but upon it was a black blindfold which concealed what Xion came to realize was a boy's eyes. Not only that but he had silver like hair that cascaded partially down his shoulders. She had never seen this individual and she knew he was not of their number, so who was he? An imposter was her conclusion. The boy jumped back a couple feet from her and readied himself again in the same stance he's taken at the beginning. He let out a cry as he dashed towards Xion once more, this time she'd take the offense. She ran forward too and slammed her Keyblade into his, this sending both of them back a reasonable distance.

"Hmph, not bad" He called out, though it was almost of an unimpressed tone. Xion didn't speak but only feel her blood boil mixed with the adrenaline of having to fend off some stranger who posed more of a threat than any type of Heartless she's had to face yet. He stood there watching her not make a move, he as well waiting for what would come next, what part of the story would appear before the two, and how this would play out. Though he knew something she didn't. Who she was….

So many thoughts passed through her mind, she felt like she was going to faint from all of this. Why was he after her anyway? Aside from her getting somewhat angry she also felt flustered, a feeling of what? Attraction? That's crazy, Nobody's can't feel. they can't reconcile a feeling, an emotion of any form. At least this was what was told to her. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart was pounding, though that was for many reasons. She shook her head and rushed at him once more, her Keyblade ready to swing at full force. She was driven by some many things that could be considered emotions. Anger, fear, anxiety, and even… Lust….

He raised a brow, sensing her coming closer to him which caused him to swing his weapon up, landing it at her abdominal region. She felt the blade make contact and she flew upward and then down, her Keyblade spinning high in the air before stabbing the ground. The male walked nonchalantly towards Xion, fingertips pulling at the edge of her hood to reveal her raven black hair as well as her facial features. His own fingertips came to the blindfold to lift up only the corner of the right eye, this showing his eye color which was a shade or two lighter than Xions. Hers were an ocean blue where his was of color of a light blue sky or ice. His mouth hung open as he saw her, the realization of a face that reminded him so much of a girl he knew. Kairi….

He let out a breath; a different feeling filled him, one of fascination and even attraction. He turned his head, looking off to the side, feeling a warm emotion run through his body. He had felt this way about Kairi once but he knew Sora was the one to end up with her, not him… And after all that has happened, what he has caused… There was no way Kairi would even think twice about wanting to be with him, let alone he'd be grateful if she forgave him. Though here was girl who'd not known him at all and maybe something more could evolve given some time…. No. It could never be he comprehended to himself! Knowing he wasn't here to fall in love but rather take Xion back to DiZ and Naminé so everything could go back to normal. It ate at him knowing this is what he had to do, but he didn't want to hurt her in doing so. Maybe he could reason with her, find another way?

He was stopped short in his thinking when he saw her move. He stood up, moving back from her, turning around and raising his hand up to let the blindfold come back down over his eye. It saddened him because without that little piece of cloth he was able to see her beauty. He could still feel himself blushing, but he had to focus on the main task at hand.

"You're face… Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?" He spoke, confused and still flustered. All the while he spoke, Xion pulled up her hood, covering her face once again from the world. She wondered if it had it fallen back when she was knocked out or did the boy pull it back? She bit her lip as a gloved hand gripped at the fabric, pulling it over completely.

"You tell me first… Why are dressed as one of us?" She spoke and then paused as he began to walk towards the spot where her Keyblade had landed, the point of the key still jammed into the ground, remaining as it landed. He let a sigh come from his lips, though it was a silent one.

"To make sure my best friend…. Sleeps in peace. I don't know who you're supposed to be but… You can't fight fire with sparks." The words resonated throughout the warm air, piercing her ears. He pulled out Xion Keyblade whilst speaking. The mystery boy said one more thing before tossing her Keyblade behind him, letting it clang against the floor as it slid to Xion's side. "This Keyblade it's a sham — worthless."

Her teeth grinded in anger as she let out a retort, the obvious ton of her voice signaled she was angry. "My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?!"

Xion consumed by anger grabbed her Keyblade quickly and got up, running at him with no thought other than to strike him down. How could he say that to her? Out of all things this was a sensitive topic due to her endeavors of summoning het Keyblade only days ago. If she could wield it, it was the real deal, and no one was going to tell her otherwise! As she approached the boy now being only mere centimeters from his body he ducked down, letting her swing pass by him, a fist closing by him, and finally sending fist into her side. He watched as she fell down, thudding to the ground. In turn her Keyblade hit the ground as well, dissolving into little light particles. He moved away from her, a pain hitting him in his chest, though it wasn't of the psychical type, no… It was an emotional one, like he knew he did something wrong. He did realize though if he didn't block her he would have been hit. Once more he sighed, though he didn't let it be heard.

"Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news." He warned before turning completely way from the fallen Xion, having to disappear once more, that is until he was stopped by a feminine voice, the one he was so drawn to.

"Why? You're the real sham." She called back at him, he left palm holding at her side where he'd hit her, the other firmly placed on the cobble-like ground beneath them, using it to hold herself up with her knees bent partially against the ground, but too weak to get up. Xion was hurt and overall upset now. She could feel a tear beginning to form at the edge of her eyes, one breaking from her tear duct to stream down her face until it hung off her chin, dropping to the ground.

"Fair enough…. You could say… I'm the biggest Nobody of them all." He replied quietly, but enough for her to hear him as he headed for the gates of Beast's Castle. His hand held onto the bars, grasping it tightly, hearing a loud wailing reverberate from her. He swallowed hard, leaving the scene once and for all; not being able to stand hearing her cries so loudly like that, knowing he was the cause for it. He truly believed though he was the biggest Nobody of them all… Like everything and everyone would have been better off without him… Without… Riku….


End file.
